The Ghosts of the Radio Tower
by Lottie416
Summary: Two trainers are on an innocent trips to Lavender Town's Radio Tower. However, they are being watched by some unusual creatures, and they aim to do more than follow...


This is my first fanfic up here. Please excuse my mistakes, my excuse is that my first language isn't English. =P

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. I wish I did though.

A girl was crying uncontrollably, sitting by a tombstone on the top floor, reading 'R.I.P. Growlithe. You will always be remembered.'

"Oh Growlithe…" she sobbed. "Why did you have to die?" She broke into floods of tears falling onto her mass of golden hair, and ignored the world.

The girl felt a cold hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Sabrina, the very Gym Leader whose Pokémon had accidently killed her Growlithe in battle. She knew it couldn't have been helped; Kadabra's Psychic had been way too strong for Growlithe to withstand. She should have recalled her, but no, she was too distracted by the thought of winning her final badge, she forgot about all the consequences.

"You forgot to take your Marsh Badge," Sabrina said mildly. The golden badge flew into Nina's badge case by Sabrina's telekinesis. "I'm sorry about your loss."

The girl didn't reply. She remained sobbing on the floor, staring blankly at her lost Pokémon's tombstone.

"You know, there are ghosts supposed to be here," a 10-year-old boy remarked to his blonde companion of the same age.

"You're lying," the girl replied, sighing. "I'm sick of your childish nonsense, Max."

"But it's true!" Max shouted back. "There used to be a Pokémon graveyard here, you know, Emily!"

"Whatever," Emily said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, are we going in there or not? YOU were the one who wanted to get our Pokegears updated."

"Oh all right…" Max whined, following his mature friend into the Lavender Radio Tower. However, he could've sworn to himself that he saw a shadow beside Emily when he entered the building…

"I need the toilet," Emily said glumly to Max. They had been in the queue for what seemed like hours – the line looked as if it would go on forever.

"Well go then," Max replied simply, staring at the nearby painting of Ho-oh and Lugia. "Go on your own, and be quick."

"But… but I don't know the way!" Emily whined. "Can you please come with me?"

Max stared, obviously having taken her words the wrong way.

"Not like that!" Emily replied, sighing, as she noticed Max's gobsmacked face. "I meant show me the way."

"You're such a baby, Em, after what you called me," Max sighed. "I need to stay in the queue. Besides, you can always ask someone if you need to…"

"Okay then," Emily grumbled before dashing off on her search of the toilets. However, on her way, a shadow suddenly flew past her, but when Emily turned around in astonishment, there was no creature moving in sight…

Emily was in trouble… again. She was hopelessly lost inside the huge building. She could see nobody who seemed to be able to help her. In fact, she seemed to be all alone. She couldn't call Max for help, either, as her Pokegear was with him… she suddenly had the urge to cry.

All of a sudden, she heard a growl, and a shadow appeared in front of her. 'Follow me…' it said softly. Emily found herself being drawn by the mysterious spirit, which seemed to be leading Emily back to Max. She sighed with relief as the queue appeared before her eyes.

However, the spirit continued dragging her, and she could not do anything but to struggle. The shadow's grip tightened though, and she eventually arrived at a door with the sign 'PRIVATE' on it. The door opened as if by magic, and she was led once again by the shadow into the centre of the room.

Then, out of nowhere, she saw eyes – silhouettes of many, many eyes, all of them glowing a shining turquoise hue, glaring at her menacingly. The eyes revealed bodies supporting them, but they were… lifeless. These eyes belonged to ghosts.

The eyes suddenly shined brighter than before, and beams shot out of them, targeted at Emily, who managed to let out a scream as her world turned black. The shadow that had dragged her into the room appeared, its body taking the shape of a Growlithe, who growled coldly. It laughed at the fallen figure of the girl, and was joined by all the others.

"We will never forgive them for destroying our resting place…"

Okay... so this is a bit short... but oh well. It was the best I could do. Feel free to review!


End file.
